This invention relates to multiprocessor data processing systems and is particularly, although not exclusively, concerned with systems utilising large scale integrated circuit (LSI) techniques in their construction.
Multiprocessor systems are known, which comprise a plurality of processing units sharing a common memory. However, the fabrication of such systems in LSI form presents considerable difficulties since the number of terminals which can conveniently be provided on an LSI chip for interconnection with other chips is limited. Thus, it has been necessary in the past to use a number of medium-scale or small scale integrated circuit chips in conjunction with each LSI chip to provide the necessary interconnections. Moreover, known systems tend to be difficult to modify to meet changing user requirements.
One object of the present invention is to provide a multiprocessor data processing system which is organised in a novel manner such as to facilitate modification of the system.